Treacherous
by RebaForever15
Summary: Just a little Connie based story. In this story she didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Spooks or it's Character's. This story is a Connie dedication. I understand alot of people don't like her and so if you don't then simply don't read. Those who do take the time to read it, thank you. I wasn't happy about the way Connie died so as it's fanfiction, in this she hasn't. Malcolm hasn't left either because his departure was beyond wrong. Hope it's okay and enjoy xx**

**Treacherous**

"Lucas. At 3am, when you can't sleep and the nightmares come, who do you blame for what happened to you? 8 years in a Russian hell? Who do you blame?" Connie asked.

"I blame Harry."

"Then it's time to let it go. It wasn't Harry's fault."

"Who was it, Connie? Who sold me out? Just say it."

"It was me. It was me."

The bomb had been mere seconds from exploding when Lucas stopped running.

"Lucas, come on. We can't stop."

"Ros I can't. We can't leave her there."

"LUCAS."

Lucas ignored the screams from Ros as he ran back to Connie. He didn't have time to register what in the hell was going on in his mind. He just grabbed her from behind and pulled her along with him as he ran. He had just about made it round the corner when he threw both himself and Connie to the ground as the bomb went off. Bits of debris falling on top of them, smoke everywhere. The blast knocked them out for several minutes and then suddenly Lucas opened his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings and he began to stand up. The first thing he noticed was that Connie wasn't moving. He knelt down beside her and spotted a piece of metal that was lodged in her side and the blood seeping through her jacket. The next thing he registered was yelling. Someone was yelling at him. He turned around and looked up to see a very angry Ros.

"Are you listening to me Lucas."

"My ears are ringing."

"I couldn't give a shit. What the hell did you do that for."

Lucas stood up to face Ros and had never remembered her looking as angry as she did at the present time.

"Well. I'm waiting Lucas."

"I couldn't let her die in there."

"Why the bloody hell not. She's a traitor. She betrayed her country, she betrayed her team. She killed Ben."

"I know all that, but..."

"Is this because of what she said to you back there. You want more answers."

"Look Ros, please. Can we just not talk about this right now. She needs a hospital and fast."

Lucas turned away and knelt back down beside Connie. He removed his shirt and started applying pressure to the wound. He looked up at Ros, almost pleading with her to call an ambulance.

"Oh for christ sake." Ros said, grabbing her mobile.

She made the call to the emergency services and then went outside the tunnel to wait for them. Harry was back at headquarters going over some voice recognition with Malcolm when his phone started buzzing. They both stopped what they were doing immediately as Harry looked at the caller id.

"It's Ros." Harry stated.

"Well answer her, Harry." Malcolm replied.

Harry gave Malcom a bemused look and then pressed the answer button.

"Ros. What's happening down there."

"You're not gonna bloody believe this."

"Try me. Are you and Lucas alright."

"Oh we're fine. Infact Lucas was feeling so bloody terrific that he decided to play action hero and go back to save Connie." Ros stated.

"He did what. She's alive."

"Well, more or less. She has a piece of metal lodged in her side. She's loosing alot of blood but knowing Connie James she's bloody pull through."

"Has an ambulance been called."

"What, yes. Harry you're missing the point here. Lucas has lost track of his senses. One minute we're running for cover and the next he's running back into save a traitor."

"Well he must have his reasons Ros."

"Yeah, he's insane."

"Which hospital are they taking her too."

"The Royal, I imagine."

"I'll meet you there."

Harry hung up and Malcolm looked at him in confusion.

"Harry."

"He saved her."

"Who saved who."

"Connie. She isn't dead. Lucas went back for her."

"What on earth made him do that."

"No idea, old chap. No idea."

To Be Continued... ( hopefully )


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I want to say a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews you've given me. I'm a little worried now incase I have alot to live upto. All I ask is please don't expect it to be brilliant. I don't think I've quite grasped all the Spooks jargon quite yet as I've only recently got into the show. So bare with ( sorry, little Miranda quoting there ).**

**Chapter 2**

Harry's car pulled up outside London's Royal Hospital. When he got out he saw Ros standing outside waiting for him. As he approached her, he could see the anger in her face.

"Ros. You okay."

"Am I okay, well let me see. We've spent most of the day on the run with a bloody traitor because someone decided they wanted her dead. We nearly get blown up by a bomb and then my so called partner decides to run back into a tunnel that was about to blow up to save the life of a woman who betrayed her country, her team and oh yes let's not forget our team member she killed."

"Ros, I..."

"He's lost the plot Harry. I honestly don't know what the hell is going on in his head at the minute. I don't understand why he saved her."

"You know, Connie wasn't always like this. She was a very valued member of MI5. I trusted that woman with my life."

"I bet you're regretting that now. The psychotic bitch"

"What she said to Lucas. It was a lie."

"What do you mean."

"I was me who was responsible for his inprisonment."

"No, Connie said.."

"I know what Connie told him but she lied. She said it was her because she knew she was going to die and she wouldn't need to explain to Lucas why she did it."

"You already told Lucas when he thought it was you, why you did it. That you didn't have a choice back then."

"I did. If I didn't hand him over then there would be a threat to millions of lives. One life compared to millions. I had too. Lucas knew that already."

"Even though he came back to the team. In the back of his mind he still hated you for what you did to him."

"That will be something I can never make up for and now when I tell him that Connie was lying to him, that it was me all along. He won't believe me."

"When he finds out that it was you and he'll realise that he's just risked his life for a traitor, he will kill her. He'll end up hating himself for saving her in the first place."

"I can't allow Lucas to kill her."

"Are you mad. Why the hell not."

"Like I said before. She wasn't always like this. Bernard Qualtrough got to her. She told me at the safehouse that if she didn't co-operate then they'd kill us. In a way she was protecting us."

"Ben. What about Ben. We just forget."

"She didn't have a choice Ros. Qualtrough told her to get rid of him. They knew Ben had found out about Connie's treachery, about Sugarhorse and ordered Connie to deal with him."

"You're defending this woman."

"YES. Yes I am. I'm defending a woman who even though ultimately has fucked everything up. She still risked her life to save us and she deserves some recognition for that."

"You're as crazy as Lucas. You're actually standing here telling me that you're willing to give her a second chance, aren't you."

"If she makes it out of this then, maybe."

"Oh for christ sake. I can't listen to this. I'm heading back to the grid. Lucas is inside."

"Ros…"

"No Harry. I can't talk to you right now. The pair of you have lost your bloody minds."

To Be Continued….

**I'm seriously hoping this was okay. If I've gotten any character names wrong, please let me know. I'd forgotten a few and had to imdb them. So I hope I managed it. I'm ever so slightly worried now. Please be nice xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews. I don't feel as scared writing this now.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry watched as Ros marched off in the direction of her car. Harry gave an almighty sigh as he made his way into the hospital. He walked along the busy corridors when he saw Lucas hunched over, his head in his hands. He took a seat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you Lucas."

"Not too bad. Where's Ros."

"She's headed back to the grid. She didn't want to hang around here."

"Yeah well, she's pretty pissed off at me for rescuing Connie."

"She said."

"I couldn't let her die Harry. She knows something. Something about my inprisonment."

"No Lucas, she doesn't."

"Yes she does. Connie said..."

"I know what she said. Ros told me everything she told you in that tunnel."

"Well then, she must kn..."

"She doesn't Lucas. I can assure you , she doesn't. What Connie told you. She only told you that because she thought she was going to die, therefor she wouldn't need to explain anything to you. I highly doubt she was expecting you to rescue her."

"Why? Why would she say it then."

"Clearly Connie isn't as cold and calculating as I thought. She did it for us. She said what she did to redeem your trust in me. She obviously didn't want you resenting me for the rest of your life."

"I can't believe she'd do that."

"She was ready to die for us Lucas. She risked her life to save others."

"I saved her life Harry. You think the others will forgive me for that. Malcolm, Jo. We already know how Ros feels about it."

"We can give Connie her life back, Lucas."

"What. Why would do that. The only reason I saved her was for information. Don't think for a moment that I forgive her for killing Ben."

"Nobody will ever forgive her for Ben. However the rest. The treachery, the betrayal. We don't know the reason why she did it. That is something only she can explain."

"You're bringing her back aren't you."

"What she did in that tunnel saved millions, including you and Ros. Connie's in surgery right now fighting for her life and perhaps I've gone mad but I feel she deserves another chance. We all forgave Ros after her association with Sholto and Juliet."

"That was different."

"How. How is it different. She may not have killed anyone but at the end of the day it mounts to the same thing."

"Harry she saved us."

"Yes and Connie saved you."

"We all need to move on."

"She'll never pay for what she did to Ben."

"The team will never forgive, like you said. Connie will live the rest of her life with what she did. She will be remembered of it everyday. She'll never move on to bigger and greater things. I think returning to the scene of her crimes everyday will be punishment enough. In his parents eyes, Ben died protecting his Country. That's all they need to move on. Perhaps if we think of it that way."

"What, it'll be easier."

"I'm asking her back Lucas, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry."

"I want to see her before I head back."

"Well hopefully they shouldn't be much longer. I'll go get us a coffee whilst we wait."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Lucas were sitting quietly, still waiting and nursing cold coffee when a tall dark haired Doctor who looked about 20 approached them.

"Mr Pearce."

"Yes that's me. How is she."

"Your wife's a fighter Mr Pearce."

"My wife."

Harry looked shocked by the Doctor's assumption and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the image that suddenly popped into his head.

"Connie is not my Wife Doctor. Just a colleague."

"Oh I see. I am so sorry. I just assumed."

"Who did you think I was." Lucas asked.

"Well her Son."

"Charming." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"Well my apologies to you both. You can see her now."

"Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor walked away and Harry turned to Lucas with a look of annoyance displayed on his face.

"Bloody cheek. I don't look that old do I."

"What are you on about Harry."

"To have a Son your age."

"Let it go. So, can I go in first."

"I suppose so but Lucas, just go easy on her."

"Easy."

"She's just had major surgery. Do it for me, please."

"Fine."

Lucas walked along the corridor with Harry and they both stood outside Connie's room, looking in. Harry nodded for Lucas to go ahead whilst Harry stayed behind and watched him from the window. Lucas walked in and moved slowly over to Connie's bedside. He looked down at her and could see all the different wires and machines that surrounded her. The cuts and bruising to her face which had been caused by the blast and the dressing to her side where the metal had been lodged. At first glance he actually began to feel sorry for her. The last few days of being locked up, shot at and nearly blown up hadn't been her best days.

"Connie." He whispered.

He heard a small groan escape her lips and slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing he saw in her face was pain. He could see she was remembering the events that had unfolded.

"Lucas. Come to finish what you should have done the first time round."

"No."

"Why did you rescue me. I was ready to die, you fool."

"What you said to me in that tunnel was a lie."

"I don't understand."

"You said you were responsible for my inprisonment. That you gave the order to capture me."

"That's right."

"No. If there's one thing Harry has never been good at where his team are concerned, it's lying to us. He looked me straight in the eye and told me it was him. Why say it was you. Why?"

"You've spent long enough being angry with Harry. It was time to let it go. Move on with your life Lucas. I knew it would be easier for you to hate me than Harry."

"I just can't figure you out. You turn mole, you kill Ben and then you risk your own life to save Ros and me and protect my friendship with Harry. I just don't know whether to hate you or not."

"I killed a colleague, ofcourse you hate me."

"Connie…"

"You need to go now. I'm tired."

Lucas watched as she closed her eyes and he walked back out into the corridor and stood beside Harry.

"Well."

"She has to be one of the most complicated women I've ever met. It's almost as though she doesn't want our forgiveness."

"Lucas I thought you said that you never would."

"I know I did."

"You've had a change of heart."

"She just looks so…"

"So, what."

"Fragile, scared. Terrified of what the team have in store for her."

"Did you tell her I was taking her back."

"No, no I thought you'd want to tell her."

"You should head back."

"Do I tell them."

"If you have the courage too, then by all means but if you don't then I'll tell them when I get back. Right now. I need to see Connie."

"I'll see you back there."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. You're the best xx**

**Chapter 5**

Harry watched as Lucas walked away. He looked into Connie's room, her eyes still closed. He half wondered if he should let her rest but decided against leaving. After everything she had done, she could bloody well talk. He opened the door gently and walked over to her bed and saw her stir.

"Lucas I already told you.."

"It's me Connie."

Connie opened her eyes to see Harry taking a seat beside her bed and let out a small sigh.

"Oh and here was me thinking Lucas was the one who was going to finish me off." She joked.

"It's not funny Connie."

"No, no you're right. I apologise."

"How do feel."

"Like I've been hit with a bomb."

"You're lucky Lucas got to you in time."

"The man's a fool. He should have left me there. I was ready to die."

"Connie. Why did you kill Ben?"

"I already told you. I had no choice."

"What did Qualtrough promise you."

"What does it all matter now Harry."

"I need to know. What did he promise you."

"He didn't promise me anything."

"Don't lie to me Connie."

"I'm not."

"Your hiding something."

"Harry don't. Just leave it."

"When have you ever known me to give up on something."

He could see Connie was becoming anxious and she looked scared. The last time he'd seen her look like that was when Davey King reappeared. He decided to use a softer appraoch. He moved closer and took hold of her hand, which surprised her. She tried to pull her hand away but Harry held on tight.

"Connie, you can act as tough as old boots if you like but you're scared."

"Go away Harry."

"No. Connie…"

"He said he's kill you." Connie snapped.

"Qualtrough said he'd kill me."

"Yes, well not just you. All of you. Lucas, Ros, Jo and Malcolm. I'd telephoned Bernard to tell him that you maybe onto me. I told him that Ben had found evidence connecting me to Sugarhorse. He told me to get the evidence and kill him or he would kill you all."

"You should have come to me Connie. We'd have helped you."

"No you wouldn't. I became a Russian mole Harry. You really think Ros and the others would have helped me."

"Yet you were willing to help them. You really messed up Connie."

"I did. Tessa Philips and Juliet Shaw don't seem nearly as bad in comparison now, do they."

"In some ways, no. There is a slight difference I believe. The thing about Tessa is that if it had been a choice between saving her own life or saving the lives of her team. Well, she wouldn't have thought twice about us. She'd had saved her own skin, no questions asked. You and I have been through many things in our lives together. Davey King being a significant one. That man got to you in a way I never thought possible. He genuinely scared you. I'm seeing that same look in your eyes now."

"I wasn't scared of dying by the bomb. Someone, somewhere will get me. Finish me off in a way I don't even want to think about. After what I did, it could end up being someone on your team."

"They won't. You have my word on that."

"Why are you being so bloody understanding. You should want me dead more than anyone."

"We've all fucked up at one time or another, nobody more so than you but we need to move on from this. You're alive. That's your sentence because you will have to live everyday with what you did, not just to Ben but to your very own Country. See the faces of those you betrayed everyday and do everything in your power to make it up to them. Redeem yourself."

"What exactly are you saying, Harry".

"I'm asking you or rather telling you that you're coming back to MI5. You are going to look into the eyes of each and every one of those faces you betrayed. You'll beg forgiveness and work to gain their trust again."

"I can't do that."

"I'm not giving you a choice here Connie."

"What about you. How do you feel about me right now."

"Truthfully. At the moment I hate you more than anything but knowing that you risked your life to save us. It gives me hope that I'll get the Connie James I met thirty odd years ago back. The one who was proud of her country. Who stood by her friends and colleagues, that's the Connie I want back. I'll be back tomorrow to see how you are. Get some rest."

"Are you telling them that I'm coming back."

"Yes."

"They won't thank you for it."

"They'll string me up but I'm telling them what you did for them. I can only hope they give you a chance. So if I were you, I'd better start praying. We'll talk tomorrow."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry arrived back at Thames House an hour later. He walked around London first, trying to think of a way to tell the team that he was bringing Connie back. He knew that no matter what he said or how he worded it, that nothing was going to make any of this any easier. There would be anger, frustration, upset but he couldn't put it off any longer.

He walked into the building to find Lucas waiting for him in the lobby.

"Lucas."

"Hey. I thought we'd go into together."

"You get cold feet."

"I still have. They're gonna kill you, I'm not exaggerating. You saw how pissed off Ros was. You think the others will take it any better, she's probabaly already told them what happened."

"I dare say she has. Come on."

Harry and Lucas walked up the stairs and approached the Grid. Harry pressed the button at the side and the pods opened for them and they stepped through. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing. Silence fell in the room and Harry could feel all eyes on him. Ros was giving both he and Lucas a look that could kill. She stepped forward from the rest of the team.

"Well." The only word to leave her lips.

Harry gave himself a few moments to get his heart rate under control before beginning.

"We all know that what Connie James did was a betrayal. Not just to her Country but to us aswell. She killed a colleague. Ben was a good man, a team player, his life cut too short. I've known Connie for over 30 years and she did what she had to do."

"Harry. You can't honestly say that you're condoning what she did." Jo said.

"Ofcourse I don't Jo. She killed Ben and nothing will ever heal that loss but Connie didn't have a choice."

"She had a bloody choice. She had a choice not too."

"Ros."

"No Harry. I knew you'd cave into her but what is it with that woman. I understand she was a friend but to forgive her like you have."

"I didn't say I forgave her but her reason behind why she did what she did, I do understand."

"Well this should be bloody interesting." Ros stated.

Harry looked at his team and could see Malcolm was unusually quiet. He forgot for a moment that Connie was his friend too and that what she had done had hurt him.

"When Ben had discovered Connie was connected she had contacted Bernard Qualtrough. She'd asked for his help in destroying any evidence that connected her. Qualtrough gave her intructions to kill Ben but she refused. He told her that if she didn't kill him then Qualtrough would kill us. He knew she had developed some friendships within MI5 and that she would probably do whatever it took to protect certain people in her life."

"Kill Ben or kill us, that was her choice she had to make." Malcolm asked.

"Yes. Look I know nothing Connie can do or say will ever bring Ben back but that woman just risked her own life to save millions. If Lucas hadn't ran back for her nobody would ever had known the truth."

"How is Connie." Malcolm asked.

"Oh for god sake. What the hell does it matter Malcolm. She's a traitor, pure and simple."

"Ros, I know you're angry and perhaps I am making a huge mistake but it's up to Connie to prove she can change. Anyone who isn't happy with my decision are more than free to look for other employment."

The room fell silent and no-one else spoke. Ros stormed off in a mood and Lucas followed her out. Jo returned quietly to her desk. Harry nodded for Malcolm to follow him into his office which he did without fuss. Harry sat down and Malcolm took a seat opposite him.

"How is Connie, Harry."

"She's okay. The Doctor said she'll be in hospital for a few weeks. She'll have a nasty scar from the wound but she'll make it."

"What about her emotional state. We both know Connie better than anyone. She's not as tough as she makes herself out to be. You saw the effect Davey King had on her all those years ago and when he returned again. She was bloody terrified of that man and scaring Connie isn't an easy job."

"We'll need to keep a close eye on her when she returns. That is if you're willing to help."

"I don't condone what Connie's done but you can't stop caring about a person you've known for so long. Ofcourse I'll help Harry. You may just need all the help you can get."

Lucas walked outside to see Ros pacing back and forth. The look on her face told Lucas that she was ready to kill Harry.

"Ros, you need to calm down."

"Calm down. I can't believe he's willing to give that bitch another chance after everything she's done. What angers me more is the fact that not one of you even called him on his decision. You all stood there and said nothing. I mean Malcolm, okay I can understand. I know he and Connie have known each other for about as long as Harry but Jo. Ben meant so much to her and she said nothing."

"Ros I know it's not the usual protocol but why don't we just wait and see how things pan out. Getting upset about it won't help anyone."

"I AM NOT UPSET. I'M BLOODY FURIOUS".

Ros walked off and left Lucas standing alone outside Thames House wondering what the hell else could go wrong.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, apologies for the lack of updates on this story. I got a little carried away with Christmas Fics. I'm adding my little back drop to the whole Davey King era because the way Connie reacted to him when she came face to face with him in the pub, it looked as though she was genuinely terrified of him. Anyway I hope it's okay. Enjoy and as always, please review.**

**Chapter 7**

It was a few weeks later and Connie was in her hospital room packing up the remainder of her belongings. The Doctor had informed her that she was well enough to go home, which she was glad off but on the inside she was also terrified because it meant having to return to MI5 and facing all the men and women she had betrayed. She honestly couldn't remember feeling as scared as she did right now. Harry had informed both Lucas and Malcolm that Connie was being released and Malcolm had offered to go and pick her up from the hospital and take her home, which Harry agreed too. Malcolm had arrived at the hospital at around 4pm and as he walked upto her room, he could see her sitting on the bed deep in thought.

"Connie".

Connie looked up as she heard someone call her name. She looked over to see Malcolm standing in the doorway. She gave him a half smile as he stepped in and approached her.

"What are you doing here Malcolm."

"Harry said you were being released today. I thought you wouldn't refuse a lift home."

"You don't have to do this Malcolm."

"Do what. What is it I'm doing exactly."

"You're being nice. You shouldn't be, not after everything I've done."

Malcolm moved closer and took a seat on the bed beside Connie.

"Connie, I won't pretend that I'm happy about what you did. I won't lie and say that I'm not extremely angry and disappointed in you for what you did but Harry explained it all to me. The threats Qualtrough made on our lives, why you had no choice when it came to Ben. You got yourself into something that you couldn't get out off and it all went downhill."

"I was doing what I thought was right. Clealry I made terrible mistakes that I'll never be able to take back. I really don't think returning to the grid will do any good, for me or for the team. They will never forgive me for what I've done. I can't even forgive myself."

"Connie, all those years ago when we came face to face with Davey King for the first time. The bombing's he did."

"What about it."

"Did you ever tell anyone else about what happened when he took you hostage. Did you ever tell Harry what he did."

Connie shifted uncomfortably beside Malcolm as he broached a subject she's hidden away for so long.

"Connie."

"No, I never told Harry. I never told anyone, well, except for you."

"You told me back then that you would tell him."

"I know but I felt ashamed, humiliated."

"Connie you have nothing to be ashamed off. Davey King raped you that night and the only way you thought best to deal with it was to keep it to yourself. Harry knew something was wrong. He knew you were never the same after that night. He thinks there's a connection with King and Qualtrough."

"He found out."

"Who?"

"Qualtrough. He likes to know everything about the people who work for him. I think he contacted Davey King, he wanted to keep me on my toes. Test my loyalty to him."

"It might help you if you told Harry now."

"Come on Malcolm, it's been over 30 years. What difference would it make telling Harry now."

"You want a clean slate, yes. Redeem yourself."

"Ofcourse I do."

"Well what Davey King did to you. What Bernard Qualtrough put you through. They are the reason you ended up they way you have. Everything that happens in a persons life links to something else that goes wrong. Harry was right when he told me you deserved another chance, you do. I don't condone what you've done but one thing I know for sure is that you're still a friend and I care a great deal about what happens to you. You deserve to start again. You need to get all your troubles out of your system, all the pain you've spent years bottling up. The first step is to tell Harry what Davey King did to you all those years ago."

Connie turned away from Malcolm and he could swear he saw a tear escape her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm scared Malcolm. What if I can't do it." She whispered.

"Yes you can." He replied, grabbing hold of her hand.

To Be Continued…

**In my eyes Connie isn't as tough as she likes to make out. I want to show a sensitive, vunerable side to Connie. What she did in that tunnel, proved to me she had a heart and why I'd always been drawn to the Character and why I am now an avid fan of Gemma Jones. I really hope you guys can accept a different Connie here xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Connie stood infront of the mirror in her bedroom, her blouse held half way as she inspected her wound that she'd recieved in the blast mere weeks before. It was healing very well but she was going to have one hell of a scar, yet another reminder of what she'd done. Tomorrow was the day she was to return to MI5 and the more she thought about tomorrow, the more worried and nervous she became. There were small moments where she really wished she had died that day. How could she have let any of this happen. How could she turn traitor like she had, hurt all the people she truly cared about. Kill an innocent man, quite possibly the worst of all. Now Malcolm wanted her to finally tell Harry why shewas so scared of Davey King. It was a part of her life she didn't want to talk about again, it was too painful. Perhaps she'd derserved it, perhaps some higher power knew what she would do in later life and decided to act their revenge early. So many stupid, redundent things ran through her mind. She let a few stray tears escape her eyes as she heard the front door. She pulled her blouse back down and went to the door to answer it and found Harry standing there.

"Harry. What are you doing here."

"Hello Connie. Can I come in."

"Yes ofcourse." She stood aside to let Harry past.

Harry walked through with Connie to the lounge and waited for her to sit down.

"So, what are you doing here so late."

"Well, I wanted to check you were ready for your return tomorrow and also because Malcolm said you wanted to talk to me."

"Did he. Wasn't that nice of him."

"Connie. You must know that despite everything you've done, Malcolm still cares. He's worried about you, when I asked why, well he said I should ask you about what happened 20 years ago."

Connie got up and started pacing back and forth which she always did when began getting nervous. Harry could see she looked upset as she clearly began thinking about the past. He got up and dragged her back to the sofa because the pacing was driving him nuts. She sat back down and Harry sat beside her.

"Connie, come on. Tell me what happened. Is it to do with when you were kidnapped."

"Yes."

"I know you weren't the same when we got to you but you said he didn't do anything to you. Why did you lie, especially to me."

"I felt humiliated, alright."

"About what. Connie, what the hell did he do to you."

"He raped me, alright." Connie replied, yelling.

Harry sat not quite knowing what the hell to say to her. He saw tears forming in her eyes, so he moved to put his arm around her shoulder as his way of support.

"He threatened to hurt you, your family if I didn't do what he wanted. Back then you, Claire, the kids and I, well we were all so close."

"What the hell happened to us all."

"You got divorced Harry. Claire and the kids left and then I left MI5."

"Everything fell apart after all King's bombs. When we'd realised that he'd kidnapped you, we really thought he'd kill you."

"He might have done if I'd refused him."

"You've never really been close to any man since the bombings, have you?"

"I couldn't. The fear was too great."

"If only I'd realised what was going on, what had happened to you. Perhaps things might have been different."

"You mean maybe I wouldn't have turned mole and a killer."

"That and perhaps if King hadn't hurt you the way he did. If you hadn't been so terrified of intimacy, of trusting a man. You might have had a husband, children…."

"All if's Harry. You can't change the past. You can only move forward or die and seeing as Lucas and you refuse to let me die, then I guess I have to move forward with my life."

"You'll be alright. It will be tough at first, I won't lie to you but just remember Malcolm and me will be there to help you, okay."

"Okay. Thank you Harry. I mean that."

"Get some sleep and Malcolm will be by around 9am tomorrow to bring you in."

Harry got up and Connie followed suit and led him to the door. He could see she was ready to cry again, so he did something he wouldn't normally do, he pulled her into him and hugged her. She held onto him for a few moments, savouring the comfort she had been craving for such a long time and with him she felt safe. The one person she knew would never hurt her was Harry Pearce.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Connie's alarm buzzed at 7.30am. She turned over and turned off the god awful sound then lay in bed looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes. She suddenly started to feel quite sick and rushed to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. Afterwards she jumped in the shower and then put her dark blue trouser suit on. She hadn't worn it for a few years but it still fitted perfectly and it gave her confidence which she was sure she would need today. She glanced at the clock an noticed it was 8.30am, she went into the kitchen and made herself a very strong coffee. She was just about to sit down when her doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it and Malcolm stood before her.

"Morning Connie."

"You're early, come in."

He did as she asked and he followed her inside. She went and poured him a coffee before sitting down beside him. He gave her a small smile and noticed her hand shaking as she passed him his coffee.

"You're nervous." He stated.

"A little, well a lot. I'm terrified Malcolm."

"You'll be fine. Harry and I will be there for support."

"I really wish I could just turn the clock back and that all of this had never happened."

"Connie, what's done is done. All you can do is move forward. Come on, we should be heading off."

Connie agreed and went through to grab her coat and handbag as Malcolm rinsed the coffee cups. She came back through and he gave her shoulder a small squeeze as an offer of support as they made their way to the car.

Back at the grid Harry was clearing a desk for Connie as Ros, Lucas, and Jo came in.

"Morning Harry." Lucas said.

"Morning Lucas."

Harry caught Ros eye and could see she looked extremely pissed off, more than usual and Jo mirrored Roz.

"Morning you two. You both ready for the day ahead." Harry asked.

"The highlight of today will most certainly be leaving here this evening." Ros said, bluntly as she walked off.

Jo followed Ros as Lucas moved closer to Harry.

"She'll come around eventually Harry."

"You think so. I hope to god Connie survives this today."

Jo sat down beside Ros at her desk not really knowing what to say to the older woman.

"Ros, are you okay."

"Ofcourse I'm not okay Jo, don't be so bloody stupid. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Well there's not much we can do about it, is there. She's coming back and we'll just have to get on with it."

"She should be in prison or better still that bloody bomb should have killed her." Ros yelled.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Ros." Connie said.

Ros turned around to see Connie standing behind her and Malcolm standing next to her. Everyone stood silently, everybody waiting to see what Ros would say. She walked slowly upto Connie and slapped her very hard across the face, causing her to fall sideways into Malcolm who quickly caught her.

"That's enough Ros." Harry said.

"No it bloody isn't. Don't expect me to be nice to her or treat her like a member of this team because it sure as hell won't happen."

"Alright, everyone in the briefing room. NOW." Harry said.

They all did as Harry instructed. They all took a seat around the table. Lucas sat between Connie and Ros just incase Ros went for her again.

"Look everyone, I know that bringing Connie back in was a big decision."

"A bad decision." Ros grunted.

"ROS." Harry snapped.

"Might I say something Harry." Connie spoke up.

"Ofcourse Connie." He smiled.

Connie got up from her seat and took a stand at the head of the table beside Harry.

"I know that nothing I can say will make up for everything that I've done but I am extremely sorry for everything that happened."

"You killed Ben, Connie. Nothing you can say or do will ever make up for taking his life." Jo replied.

"I know that Jo. I know that you all think I did this purely for myself but I didn't."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Ros I don't expect you to understand but please just listen to me."

"Well hurry up."

"Ros for god sake." Lucas said.

"Go on Connie."

"Thanks Harry. Right, well my reason for killing Ben. I didn't want to kill him. I need you to believe that."

"THEN WHY." Ros yelled.

"It was him or all of you."

"What."

"Qualtrough threatened you lives. Ben had found out that I was working for Bernard and he was getting ready to tell Harry. I informed Bernard of this and he told me to take care of him. At first I refused but he more or less stated that if I didn't kill Ben then he would take you all out. I had no choice."

"Why the hell didn't you just go to Harry, tell him what was happening." Jo asked.

"I couldn't. Bernard Qualtrough had me in a corner. He had certain things about my private life that he said he would share with others and I didn't want my secrets getting out."

"What secrets Connie." Jo asked, quietly.

"That isn't important."

"If you want any chance here again then if I were you I'd tell us everything." Ros snapped.

"You don't have to tell them Connie, if you don't feel ready."

"It's okay Harry. I suppose I would have had to sooner or later."

"Tell us what." Lucas asked

Connie took a few deep breaths before she told them everything.

"30 years ago, Harry, Malcolm and myself were in Manchester on an assigment. A young man called Davey King…"

"Davey King. The man who nearly ruined us not so long ago." Ros interjected.

"Yes, well 30 years ago he was going around the streets of Manchester setting of bombs in churches, schools, anywhere there were crowds. A lot of people died in the 14 days he was on the rampage. We had him cornered but we hadn't counted on him having a team. We assumed at the time that he worked alone. Harry and Malcolm had ran after the two other men, leaving me alone with King. I had a gun pointing at him but he was took quick and he grabbed me. He, erm. He kidnapped me. He held me captive for nearly 2 weeks before MI5 managed to track him down and sent in help."

"What happened Connie." Lucas asked, noticing how scared she suddenly looked.

"He, he erm. I'm sorry, I can't." She replied, close to tears as she ran out the room.

"Harry what the hell did he do to her." Lucas asked.

"He raped her. Davey King raped Connie."

To Be Continued…

**Okay guys, I need your help. Do you think Ros would go easier on Connie upon hearing what heppened to her or not. Obviously she's still very angry at her but given certain situations, well I'm not sure. Please help me **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I want to say a massive thank you for all your support and your help with ideas. I've decided Ros isn't coming around as easily as I first thought **

**Chapter 10**

The entire room was complete silence after Harry told the team what Davey King had done to Connie. Harry scanned the faces of his team. Jo looked like she wanted to evaporate, Malcolm was sitting silently waiting for everyones reactions. Lucas looked like he wanted to kill someone and Ros, Harry couldn't tell what she was thinking. She looked completely unfazed by the whole thing. It was almost as though she didn't care about what she had just heard.

"Shouldn't someone go after her." Lucas asked.

"Oh for god sake Lucas." Ros growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Harry tells us something like that and you still couldn't give a damn."

"What the hell do you expect. She gets raped and we should suddenly start offering our support. I'm sorry Lucas but it doesn't change what she did. Don't you dare expect me to start showing any kind of sympathy towards her."

Lucas stood up in anger, pushing his chair hard against the wall behind him, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going Lucas." Harry asked.

"I'm going to see if she's alright. Someone sure as hell has too."

"You're unbelievable." Ros muttered.

"Excuse me."

"It's not enough that you rescue a bloody traitor from a bomb but now you feel the need to go and check on her, make sure she's alright. Do we even know she was raped. She could be lying, playing on our sympathy."

"She's not lying Ros." Malcolm spoke up.

"I'm sorry Malcolm but how can you be absolutely sure of that."

"I'm the one who was with her 30 years ago when he raped her. I went with her to the hospital, I stayed by her side when the Doctors checked her over. They wanted her to go to the Police at the time but she wouldn't. He'd threatened to hurt her again if she did that. I'm sorry Harry but she made me promise never to tell you."

"It's alright old chap, I understand."

"She wasn't lying Ros. Not even Connie could lie about something like that."

The room fell silent once more and Lucas went to open the door.

"You're still going after her then."

"Yes Ros, I am. You don't like it, then that's just too bad." He replied, storming out.

"Right you lot, we still have a job to be getting on with. We need to find out how those explosives we stolen and who could be involved. So get too it." Harry instructed.

Everyone got up from their seat and made their way back to their desks. Malcolm stayed back to have a quick word with Harry.

"Do you think Connie will be okay." Malcolm asked.

"I do hope so. Perhaps Lucas can get her to talk about it. It might help having someone who wasn't there at the time."

"I never thought Lucas would be on team Connie."

"He did save her. I know it was only for his on purpose but did you see his face when I told them about the rape. He looked so angry, I think if he ever came face to face with Davey King, he might actually kill him."

"That makes 3 of us then. I'd better make a start on that voice recognition."

"Talk later."

Lucas had been walking along the road for a good 10 minutes when he finally spotted Connie sitting on a bench in the park across the road. He crossed the road and make his way over to her. Connie was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a presence beside her. She looked up and saw Lucas staring down at her.

"Can I join you." He asked, softly.

"I'm surprised that you'd want to be seen with me."

"Are you okay. That couldn't have been easy for you back there. How's your face."

"Stings a little but nothing more than I deserve I dare say."

"Harry told us what you were trying to tell us about King."

"Oh I see."

"I am so sorry you went through that."

"If it were to happen now, some might say I deserve it."

"No they wouldn't."

"No. I killed our colleague, even I think I'd deserve it."

"Then stop thinking like that. You know it probably would have been so much simpler if they'd just imprisoned you for killing Ben. It might have been a hell of a lot easier than what you're going through now but I know Harry wouldn't have it, despite everything he obviously still cares about you."

"I didn't want to come back today. I've never been so terrified to come back to a place."

"Ros."

"Mainly. I know how angry she is, how much she would rather I was dead. I knew I'd have to talk you all today but I hadn't plannned on King coming up in the conversation."

"The 2 weeks he held you captive, how often did he…"

"Everyday."

"Oh my god."

Lucas head sunk down unable to think about it.

"I tried to block out what he was doing to me, block out the pain. I kept telling myself it would be over soon. At the end of the second week I was near ready to give up, take my own life. I couldn't bare it anymore and then all of a sudden when I had the knife pressed against my wrist, these armed response men came running in waving guns around. I dropped the knife as one of the men rushed over to help me. King managed to escape through the back and we never heard from him again, well until all this business started up, Sugarhorse and what have you."

"I'm glad they got to you in time. I know you weren't always like this, hence why Harry wanted you back. All those years ago, hell even when I returned, you are still the formiddable Connie James. The woman everyone looked upto."

"More down too now."

"You need to come back with me to the Thames House. You need to show your strength."

"I'm not sure I have any left Lucas."

"Ofcourse you do. Don't let the likes of Davey King and Qualtrough beat you. Fight them and show Ros that you can change."

"Why do you care what happens to me."

"I care because I want the woman I looked upto all those years ago back and I want you to show King that he can't get away with what he did to you. We'll get him, together. Deal."

"Deal."

Lucas stood up from the bench and extended his hand to Connie which she accepted and they made their way back to MI5.

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Connie and Lucas got to the front of Thames House when Connie suddenly came to a stand still. Lucas looked at her and could see her hand shaking.

"Connie, you'll be fine."

"I'd rather die than walk back through those doors."

"That's not an option. Look at me."

Connie turned to face him and tried to avoid his gaze. He moved a little closed and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Harry, Malcolm and I are behind you okay."

"Why are you doing this. You would have been one of the last people I'd have expected to help me."

"I don't know, maybe I've lost my mind. I'm not denying you don't deserve a lot of what you're recieveing but what King did to you and now we know some of the reasons why you did what you did, well you need some support."

"Thank you Lucas." Connie replied, quietly.

Lucas took hold of Connie's hand and guided her into the building.

As the pods opened for them, everyone stopped what they were doing. Harry gave a concerned look over to Connie and Malcolm gave her a warm smile. Lucas walked her over to her desk as Ros and Jo watched on.

"Connie, I need you to try and find out who used these credit cards. The name on the front is obviously a fake but perhaps you could try and find some CCTV of the customer for me." Harry said, handing Connie the cards.

"Ofcourse Harry. I'll get right on it." She smiled.

"Lucas can I have a word in my office."

"Ofcourse Harry. Connie, you okay on your own."

"I'll be alright, go on." She replied, reassuring him.

Lucas left following Harry into his office and closed the door behind him.

"How is she Lucas."

"I think she'll be okay. You know Connie."

"Yes I do and as I've said before she's not as tough as she makes herself out to be."

"Harry, I think the main issue is Ros."

"I know but it's not like we can blame Ros for how she feels. If it had been anyone else other than Connie, I'd have left them to rot. If it had been Tessa, I owuldn't have thought twice."

"Why is Connie different."

"I suppose we're closer. We haven't just worked together all these years."

"Oh, you mean…"

"Oh god man, no. It's just back in the day when the children were young, Connie was quite close to us all. She was Aunt Connie back then. Jane always made sure she was at dinner parties, birthday parties. Back then she was one of the family."

"Then Manchester happened."

"When we got back from Manchester, she seemed to withdraw from us. I still can't believe all these years and I knew nothing of what King did to her."

"We'll get him for what he did to her Harry, won't we?"

"No question. I don't care how long it takes."

Connie was busy trawling throught CCTV footage of a shopping precinct that the card was last used in and 3hours straight on the computer had begun to make her eyes weary. She got up from her seat and made her way through to the coffee room, only to walk in and find Ros at the counter. Ros turned around when she heard someone behind her and her eyes became dark when she saw Connie.

"I'm sorry Ros, I didn't realise you were in here."

"Well I am."

Connie walked over and poured herself a coffee, feeling Ros eyes on her at her side.

"You really have them fooled, don't you?"

"Ros, please."

"Only the bloody great Connie James could betray her Country and kill a member of her team and get away with it."

"I will regret everyday of my life what I did to Ben."

"Ofcourse you will."

"I will."

"It doesn't matter really, does it. End of the day, you're still a traitor. You're evil, through and through. You deserve to rot in hell for what you did."

"I won't argue with you Ros, you're right. I do deserve everything you throw at me."

"What Harry said about Davey King. Is that even true, or was that just to play on their sympathy."

"He did rape me Ros. Everyday for 2 weeks if you must know."

"If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you then you'll be disappointed." Ros replied, coldly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're so much like me it kills you and I'm not saying that to be cruel. I see so much of myself in you."

Those words from Connie's lips tipped Ros over the edge and Ros flew at Connie, pinning her up against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M LIKE YOU. I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF DOING WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I WOULD NEVER KILL A MEMBER OF MY OWN TEAM. YOU MAYBE ABLE TO FOOL LUCAS BUT NOT ME. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM. YOU HEAR ME."

She pushed Connie a little harder against the wall before storming off, leaving Connie a little shaken by her outburst.

Lucas was walking in the direction of the coffee room when Ros went storming past him and out through the pods. He walked through and saw Connie with her back to him, her hands resting firmly on the worktop, clearly supporting her weight. Lucas walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Connie. What's wrong."

Connie turned around to face him and he saw the hint of tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't stand this Lucas. I really thought I could handle this and for the most part I can but Ros, I just can't. I think she could actually kill me. Why did you have to save me, Lucas. Why couldn't you have just let me die that day."

Lucas watched as the woman he had known for so long, crumbled infront of him. The strongest woman he'd known, who had never let anything get to her, was finally falling apart. He moved closer to her, never having felt as sorry for her as he did at that moment and held her in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd just like to say a special thank you to Antonia Caenis, Batteredpen and LadyDunla for being so supportive and for all your help and insight into Connie. Without you guys I wouldn't have gotten this far, love you all xxx**

**Chapter 12**

Connie managed to get her breathing back under control and she stepped back from Lucas. He still held onto her wrist, still looking at her with worry.

"I'm sorry about that Lucas. It's unlike me."

"What did Ros say to you just now."

"It's nothing, silly really."

"Connie, please."

"I don't think she truly believe's that King raped me. She probably thinks I deserve it, maybe I do."

"Don't be stupid, ofcourse you didn't."

"I don't deserve you being nice to me, helping me. As Ros herself said, I should rot in hell for what I did."

"Connie. You can choose to walk away from us right now if that's what you truly want. The thing is, no matter how depressed you are and despite how certain people are treating you, I think you want to and need to be here."

"To show them I'm not afraid."

"Exactly. You're a strong woman Connie and I know there will be times when you feel like falling apart but don't let them see you like that. When you need to fall apart, you come to me. We'll talk, we'll get pissed and you'll feel better. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied, smiling at him.

"Why don't you go and finish inspecting the CCTV."

"Thank you Lucas."

Lucas wached Connie walk back through to her desk and he left to go outside. When he stepped out onto the main streets he saw Ros with a cigarette.

"I didn't think you smoked."

"Yeah, well I'm bloody stressed, aren't I."

"Ros, you need to back the hell off from Connie."

"What's she been saying."

"She didn't have to say anything, the state she's in is bad enough."

"Typical, a woman bats her eyelids at you and you crumble."

"She's upset, she says that you don't believe she was raped."

"I don't."

"Malcolm's not a liar Ros, he was with her at the hospital that day. He saw for himself what King did to her."

"Why the hell didn't we see it."

"See what."

"All of it. Qualtrough, King. We're meant to be the best and yet we never saw any of this coming. We didn't see what they were doing to Connie. Like you said, Connie's a tough woman but what she was going through, how could we miss something like that."

"You almost sound concerned."

"Don't push it Lucas. Up until all of this, I did repsect her. She was one of the best, like you yourself said and I'm not denying that."

"But…"

"She fucked it all up. All it took was one stupid bloody decision and she fucked it up."

"She already said she couldn't come to us with this. They threatened our lives."

"We're MI5 Lucas, we can protect ourselves from the best of them. She could have just come to us and Ben would still be alive now."

"It's happened and we can't change it. All we can do is move forward. I know you're angry with her and I do understand but can you please, for me, just try and go a little easier on her. She's having a tough enough time as it is. She's the one that has to live with what she did. I certainly wouldn't want to be in her shoes."

"I never thought you'd be the one helping her."

"No, I didn't either."

"So why are you?"

"I see how much pain she's in, how hard it is on her, what it's done to her. Listening to Harry tell what King did to her, I just wanna kill him."

"You actually care about her, don't you."

"I spent a great many years looking up to that woman, I still see some of that woman inside her. I want at least a fraction of her back."

"You think it's actually possible."

"We can try. Please Ros, for me, just try. I know how hard it is for you but please."

"I'll do my best but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you."

"I'm doing it for you, not her. Don't think I've forgiven her, far from it."

Malcolm came out from his little cove and over to Harry who was standing beside Connie.

"Harry, can I have a quick word."

"Ofcourse old chap. Malcolm are you alright." Harry asked, noticing the worried look displayed on his face.

"Can I talk to you privately."

"Fine."

Harry followed Malcolm back into his little area of computers and gadgets and sat down beside him.

"What is is Malcolm."

"I didn't want to say this infront of Connie. I didn't want to worry her."

"Say what infront of her."

"The voice recognition."

"Yes, what about it."

"The voice that was used to get into that building to steal those explosives."

"Come on Malcolm, what."

"It's Davey King."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"King. Malcolm are you absolutly sure about that."

"Well look for yourself, listen to it."

Harry listened intently as Malcolm played the tape. A man's voice giving the password to enter. The gruff voice that he would recognise anywhere.

"Oh my god, it is Davey King."

"My computer never lies. What do we do Harry."

"I can't believe it."

"Do we tell Connie that he's back."

"Not yet. We don't want to worry her and god knows she will."

"Well we can't keep it from her for long. She's not stupid"

"I know that but just try and keep this quiet for now. I need time to think."

Harry walked away from Malcolm and was making his way back to his office when Lucas and Ros came back through the pods.

"I need to see you two in my office, now."

Ros and Lucas make a gesture to one another, wondering what they'd done wrong. They followed Harry into his office and stood infront of him as he began pacing back and forth.

"What's going on Harry." Ros asked.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us for the time being, is that clear."

"Well, you haven't told us anything yet Harry." Lucas replied.

"Malcolm's just finished the voice recognition for the explosives theft and he got a match."

"Don't keep us in suspense, will you." Ros said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Harry, are you okay."

"No know who it is."

"We know them."

"Oh, we know them alright."

"Well for god sake Harry, who is it." Ros demanded.

"It's Davey King."

The pair of them stood silently for a few moments before Ros immedately turned to look out at Connie.

"Does she know." Ros asked.

"I haven't told her."

"Harry, you have to tell her. You can't keep it from her." Lucas said.

"I'm well aware of that Lucas."

"You don't think he's back for her, do you?"

"His main priority is clearly bombs. I can't guarantee he won't come after Connie though."

"Well she can't be on her own. She's in no fit state to handle him or anyone for that matter."

"You offering your services Lucas." Ros muttered.

"Oh for christ sake, not again. Look, someone will have to stay with her and yes, I think it should be me."

"Why you Lucas." Harry asked.

"Because right now, I think I'm the only one she trusts. You can't have Ros or Jo with her. Malcolm needs to keep track of King and you're in charge. You need to be here. I'm the only one left."

"Convenient."

"Look Ros, if you're that worried then you stay with her."

"I don't think so."

"Then give it a rest, will you."

"Will the two of you, for just a few minutes, shut up and stop bickering like bloody school children. Davey King is back in London, he has explosives. We all know how he likes to blow things up, hurt innocent people. We need to find him, we need to remain a team. Put everything else aside for now and concentrate on getting this bastard."

"Will I tell Connie." Lucas asked.

"I suppose she should know sooner, rather than later. Yes alright but go easy."

Lucas left Harry and Ros alone in the office. Ros took a seat across from Harry.

"Where about does he set his bombs Harry."

"Ofcourse, you weren't here were you, the last time he made an appearance. He likes to taunt us, Schools, Churches. Anywhere really where there are a lot of civilains."

"Christ. Look don't take what I'm about to say as an admission that I forgive her because I don't, far from it, but what if he does try to get to Connie."

"Then we must protect her. She'll be safe with Lucas."

"Maybe, maybe not. If King wants her badly enough, he'll find a way. I don't imagine that even Lucas could stand in his way."

Harry gave Ros a look that could kill as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Ros."

"Yes."

"I know you're not Connie's greatest fan but just remember at the end of the day. Whether you like it or not, she is one of us and it's our duty to protect her."

"I know." She said, as she closed the door behind her.

To Be Continued…

**Don't worry, Ros still isn't convinced yet, like you all said. A long while yet. Read & reviews welcomed xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucas walked out of Harry's office and looked over at Connie, sitting at her desk, she still looked a bit shakey after her confrontation with Ros and Lucas knew it was just about to get worse. He went over to her and knelt down beside her at her desk.

"How's it going." Lucas asked, quietly.

"I still can't make out this face on the CCTVvery clearly, I may need Malcolm's assistance."

Lucas looked at the screen and now that he knew about the voice recognition, he could tell who the figure on the CCTV was.

"Lucas, what's wrong." Connie asked, noticing the look of worry on his face.

"Come with me." He said, standing up.

Connie got up and followed him through to the breakroom. Luckily nobody was around so he felt it safe enough to tell her about their findings.

"Well come on Lucas, don't keep me in suspense, why the worried look."

Lucas walked over to Connie, took hold of her hand and brought her to sit down beside him.

"I'm not really sure how to say this."

"Lucas, what's going on."

"That man on the CCTV, we know who it is."

"What, how. Who is it."

"You need to try and remain calm when I tell you this and just remember that we're all here for you, okay."

"Lucas, for christ sake, what is it, just tell me."

"It's Davey King."

Connie sat in silence, staring at Lucas and he could see the sudden fear in her eyes.

"Connie, speak to me."

"Are you absolutley sure that it's him."

"We're sure. The voice recognition that Malcolm's been working on, the voice is a match for King."

"Strange isn't it. You all find out what he did to me all those years ago and suddenly he turns up. It's almost as though he sensed it."

"Connie, listen to me. We're not going to let King near you, okay."

"You can't stay by my side at all times, infact Ros would probably happily hand me over to him."

"No she wouldn't. As much as she hates you right now, she hates him more, we all do. He won't get near you."

"How can you guarantee that."

"We're taking you home and I'll be there with you."

"What, my personal bodyguard, I won't hide Lucas. I've just come back for christ sake, I'm not going into bloody hiding."

"He could come for you."

"Then he comes. What's the worst he can do to me. He already raped me, took everything from me. The only thing left is death."

"So what, you want to die. It took you so much courage to come back here. I know you said that you'd wished you'd died in that tunnel, that I'd never saved you but I don't think that's how you feel now. You know you have me, Harry and Malcolm behind you, people you trust. I know Jo and Ros will take a little longer but…"

"Alot longer."

"True but they will eventually. You don't want to die, I can see it in your eyes."

"What do you want me to say, that I'm scared. Alright I am. I'm bloody terrified, he's a dangerous man Lucas and he'll stop at nothing. I don't want any of you hurt because of me."

"We can look after ourselves. Please Connie, let me take you home. Just for the rest of today. We'll come back fresh tomorrow."

"Are you dead set on staying."

"It's an order and I'll just worry if I'm not there."

"I really don't deserve your kindness."

"Lets just agree to disagree on that one, shall we. Come on, go grab you things and we'll head off."

Connie did as she was told and went to collect her things. As Lucas walked out into the grid, Harry walked over.

"Well, how did she take."

"As you'd expect. She's scared but she refuses to hide from him. I've convinced her to take the rest of today off but she's addiment that she's coming back first thing tomorrow."

"Well I suppose we can't stop her. We'll need to keep a close eye on her. If Davey wants her then he'll stop at nothing to get to her. You be careful tonight, remember, he's a very dangerous man."

"Yeah, and so am I when pushed. Don't worry. Connie, you ready."

"Yes". She replied walking upto them.

"Be careful Connie."

"I will Harry and don't worry, I have a very good bodyguard right here."

Connie and Lucas walked out through the pods as Ros appeared at Harry's side.

"So they're off then." She stated.

"Yes, she's coming back tomorrow. Lucas will stay with her tonight."

"What is it with King. What is it he sees in Connie."

"She was a very beautiful woman 30 years ago, he was attracted to her the moment he first laid eyes on her. She had that effect on alot of men."

"On you."

"Don't you have work to do."

"It's a reasonable question Harry."

"Perhaps, but not one that is relevant to this case. Get back to work."

Ros watched him walk away and her curiosity began to get worse but the chances of ever finding out what she thought she knew would probably never happen.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Harry was sitting at his desk when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller id and it said number withheld. He decided to go against his better judgement and answer it.

"Harry Pearce."

"Hello Harry."

Harry felt his blood run cold when he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Well I wish I could say this was an unexpected surprise Davey."

"Lets be fair, I made it easy enough for you, didn't I."

"Don't do anything foolish Davey. Haven't you destroyed enough lives over the years, innocent people."

"Not all innocent Harry, I assure you."

"What's your target. Where have you planted the bomb, or planning too."

"Haven't planted it just yet. Is she there?"

"Is who here."

"Don't fuck with me Harry, you know bloody well who I mean."

"You're not getting near her, not this time."

"You gonna stop me, are you. I hear Connie's been a naughty girl lately."

"Whatever Connie's done, you're partly responsible."

"Now you can't be blaming me for her actions."

"If you hadn't destroyed her all those years ago, she wouldn't have become the person she did."

"She was a fine looking woman Harry, still is, in my opinion."

"Don't do this Davey, don't plant the bomb."

"Tell me where Connie is."

"You know I won't do that."

"Then I have no choice."

Davey was about to hang up when he managed to get a few last words in.

"Oh and Harry, when you see Connie, tell her she didn't have to kill."

"What are you talking about."

"Ask Connie." He said sharply before hanging up.

Connie came through from the kitchen and passed Lucas as coffee and took a seat beside him. He looked at her and she still looked worried.

"He won't get to you Connie."

"I wish I felt the same way. I sometimes wish he'd just come and get it over with."

"Don't think like that. We'll get him."

Connie was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. She froze when she heard it and Lucas placed a hand on her arm to sooth her.

"Stay here. I'll see who it is."

Lucas walked slowly to the door and looked through the peep hole to see Harry standing outside.

"It's okay, it's just Harry."

Connie let out a breath she'd been holding in as she heard Lucas open the door and Harry's voice echoing through. She was about to stand when Harry walked through and gave her a warm smile.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I know but I needed to speak to you. Lucas, could you give us a few moments alone please."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go outside for a bit and phone Ros."

Lucas walked out and Harry took a seat on the sofa and Connie rejoined him.

"So, what brings you by Harry."

"I had a phonecall before I left. It was Davey King."

"I see, and let me guess, he wants to see me, yes."

"He wants to know your whereabouts or he plants the bomb."

"Bastard. So really I have no bloody choice, do I."

"Connie, I don't want you going there anymore than you do but…"

"If it stops him bombing and killing more innocents then I need to."

"I need to ask you a somewhat personal question."

"Somewhat. Harry, you and everybody else knows what he did to me. How much more bloody personal can you get."

"Before he hung up, he asked me to tell you something."

"What, what is it?"

"All he said to me was to tell you that you didn't have to kill it."

Connie's face went very pale and she looked as though she was about to collapse. Harry placed his hand on top of hers.

"Connie, are you alright. What is it."

"It's nothing."

"What did he mean."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. If it's relevant to him then it matters. You didn't have to kill what?"

"Harry please don't."

"KILL WHAT CONNIE."

"The baby, all right. The baby." She whispered.

Harry looked as though he had been struck dumb, which was rare for him.

"I didn't want this part of my life coming out."

"Why didn't you say anything." He asked.

"It's in the past. I wanted to forget about it. What's done is done. It was traumatising enough when he raped me but then when I found out about a month later that the bastard has left me pregnant, well, I just couldn't cope."

"Jesus Connie, I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't bring myself to have his child Harry. I just couldn't, I couldn't face raising the child, knowing who it's Father was and knowing that one day he would return. I was so scared that I wouldn't love it, that I'd resent it for what it's Father did to me."

"Did you ever once think about keeping it. You always wanted children when you were younger."

"I did and I did give it a great deal of though, ofcourse I did but at the end of the day, it was Davey King's child. It would have been a constant reminder of what happened in those 2 awful weeks. There are times I regret it but I know deep down I made the right decision, for me."

"I understand, I do. I really wish I'd if you'd had someone to help you through it, things might have been different."

"Nobody knew Harry, not even Malcolm. If Davey King wants me, then he can bloody well come and get me. I'm sick to death of this, I've had enough."

"You'll be back tomorrow and just allow Lucas to stay with you tonight okay, for me."

"I promise. I'm sorry I never told you, about the rape or the baby when I probably should have. I juts didn't want to remember it all."

"I understand. I should be going, you try and get some rest before tomorrow."

Connie stood as Harry made his way to the door. When he went outside, Lucas was just finishing his call to Ros.

"You off home Harry."

"Yeah, do me a favour. Keep an eye on her tonight."

"Is she okay, what's happened."

"I'll let her tell you, if she wants to but don't push her into it, just be there, okay."

"Sure, night Harry."

**Okay guys, I'm not entirely sure if this new addition to the story is right or not**,** I may have gone a little off. I thought it would explain why he wants Connie and wants to hurt her. Anyway enjoy and let me know **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm want to take this moment to say a massive thanks to all of you. I know I don't always reply to all the lovely reviews and I'm sorry. I do plan too but my memory really sucks at the best of times xx**

**Chapter 16**

Lucas waved goodbye to Harry and walked back into the house. Connie was pacing back and forth by the window when he entered the room. She looked up to see Lucas watching her intently.

"Oh, you're back." She stated.

"What did Harry want."

"Nothing much, just this and that."

"this and that what."

"What."

"This and that what."

"Davey King's been in contact, he wants to see me or he plants a bomb."

"Why is he so obsessed with you. You weren't involved or anything before the hostage situation, were you."

"What the hell do you think I am. I maybe a lot of things Lucas but I would never get involved with a bomber. I know I've done terrible things of late but even I have my limits."

"Okay, I apologise. So why is he so drawn to you and why was Harry here."

"Lucas, there are some things that are private, even for me."

"Not when it involves innocent people, possible loss of lives. Before Harry left he told me to keep an eye on you. He said you'd tell me what you talked about if you wanted too."

"I don't want too." She said, quietly.

Lucas walked over to her and urged her to sit back down with him.

"Connie, we're trying to help you and accept you back into the team but you need to be completely honest about everything. You know nothing with leave the team, nobody else need know. You need to start trusting us, please."

"Okay. As you know, King raped me but there's something else I didn't tell you, any of you, not even Malcolm."

"Go on."

"A few weeks after what happened, I found out that I was pregnant."

"Pregnant, jesus. Did you have it."

"No, I couldn't. I did think about it a great deal before the abortion but at the end of the day, I just couldn't raise his child. It would have been a constant reminder of what had happened. You probably think me a cold woman."

"Connie, ofcourse not. After what you went through, how could anyone blame you for the choices you made. You did what you thought was the right thing at the time for you. We won't judge you for that."

"I don't understand how he found out."

"Who, King."

"He said to Harry to ask me why I killed it. Harry asked me but ofcourse he wasn't aware of what it was. As soon as he asked me, I knew."

"Davey King has people everywhere. It would have been easy enough for him to track down some of your old medical records."

"I guess I'll find out when I see him."

"I really don't think you should go alone."

"I have too, if I don't he'll end up killing innocent people and I can't let that happen."

"What if he kills you."

"Then I suppose I had it coming."

"Connie don't say that, you don't deserve to go through this."

"Thank you Lucas."

"Why don't you head to bed, get some rest."

"I think I will. The spare rooms at the end of the hall."

"I can sleep on the couch, it's fine."

"Don't be silly, take the bed, please."

"Thanks, go get some sleep."

"Night Lucas."

Ros was sitting at her desk packing up for the night when Jo came through the pods.

"Jo, what are you doing back."

"I've been doing some thinking."

"Something wrong."

"I've been thinking about Connie."

"Oh." Ros suddenly turned bitter.

"Look, I'm not saying all is forgiven but with what's going on right now, I just think that she needs our support."

"I see."

"The things that King's done to her, taking her hostage, raping her like that. Keeping it to herself all these years, it couldn't have been easy."

"Yeah I know."

"You're starting to fold too, aren't you."

"Not exactly. I don't forgive her for what she did either and I never will but I do agree that she needs the entire team behind her while Davey King's about. There's no telling what that man will do to her and Harry seems extremely worried about her too, which isn't at all like him."

"So we're agreed, we back for now."

"You know, I may sound like a callous bitch but it would have been so much easier if she'd just died in that bloody tunnel." Ros stated, as she walked away.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to Batteredpen, Antonia Caenis, Rosetintedblindspot and LadyDunla. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your feedback and that you've stuck around through the whole thing. I might not always say it but it means alot that you guys take the time to read it. Thank you xx**

**Chapter 17**

Ros was waiting outside Thames House the next morning, waiting for Connie and Lucas to arrive. She stood for a good 15 minutes before she saw the car pull up and they got out. Lucas had a suspicious look on his face, wondering what in the hell Ros was going to say now.

"Morning Ros." He said.

"Lucas, Connie."

"Morning Ros." Connie replied.

They all stood akwardly for a few seconds before Ros spoke.

"Lucas, would you mind if I had a quick word with Connie alone, please."

Connie looked at Lucas as though she didn't want him to leave her side and Ros could sense this.

"I just want to talk Connie. I won't slap you again, my word."

"Connie."

"It's fine Lucas. I'll be okay."

Lucas nodded his head and walked past Ros uttering the words "Go easy on her", as he went.

Connie stood waiting for Ros to begin and could see Ros looked ill at ease.

"What did you want to say Ros."

"Harry filled us all in about what's been happening with King. He wants to see you."

"Yes."

"Well do you think that's wise."

"I don't really have much of a choice do I."

"Why is he so obsessed by you. Was there something between you, all those years ago."

"Oh for christ sake, not you too."

"Look, I'm only asking. It's a simple question." Ros said, getting moody.

"No Ros, nothing was going on. I wasn't sleeping with him or anything like that. It's just a simple case of he kidnapped and raped me."

"There's something else. There's a reason that man's back for you. You did something to him."

"Ros, please."

"I know Harry knows and I can assume that Lucas does too. I think we're all way past keeping bloody secrets from one another now, don't you."

"Why the hell should I tell you after the way you've treated me."

"Are you being serious. How about because you need us right now. You can't handle him on your own and you should tell us because you betrayed us and you owe us. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Why the hell is he so drawn to you."

"I was pregnant alright."

"When."

"After he raped me, I found out I was pregnant."

"What did you do."

Connie looked at Ros with guilt and worry on her face.

"That's why he wants you. You got rid of it, didn't you. You killed his child and that's why he's back now. He's found out."

"Yes, he's found out. I assume he want's an explanation or he starts blowing things up."

"You couldn't cope with having his child, could you."

"No. I thought long and hard about it. It wasn't an easy decision but I had to do what was right for me but he won't see it like that."

"The man's a rapist, who the hell cares what he thinks. I probably would have done the same thing in your posistion."

"Thank you Ros."

"I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday, I was angry."

"I know it's hard for you to accept me back here but I appreciate you trying."

"What ever happens between us, I give you my word I won't let King get to you."

Connie gave Ros a small smile before giving her arm a gentle squeeze and walking back inside.

When Connie walked into the grid, Lucas and Harry were standing waiting for her. Lucas saw her and rushed over.

"Are you okay." He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"What did Ros do to you?"

"She didn't do anything."

"Connie, you can tell us." Harry said.

"She didn't touch me. We just talked."

"You're sure."

"Oh for god sake Lucas, relax will you. I didn't beat her." Ros said, walking up behind them.

"We just talked Lucas, I swear." Connie replied.

Harry's mobile started ringing and he looked to see unknown caller appear on his screen.

"Oh no."

"What is it Harry." Lucas asked.

"I think it's King."

Harry answered his phone to be greeted by Davey's gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello Harry."

"King."

"Put her on the phone Harry. I know she's there."

Harry looked directly at Connie as Ros and Lucas looked on with worry.

"Connie he wants to speak to you. You don't have to do this."

"Give me the phone Harry."

"Connie."

"I have too, you know that."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look as she took the phone from him and pressed it against her ear.

"Davey it's Connie." She said, nervously.

"I wondered when you'd finally have the guts to speak to me."

"What do you want Davey."

"You Connie, just you. We need to talk but not over the phone."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"WE HAVE EVERYTHING TO DISCUSS. Meet me, 1 hour in the carpark opposite Little Acorn Nursery."

"Why there."

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't keep me waiting."

King hung up the phone and Connie was made to sit down by Lucas before she collapsed.

"What did he say Connie." Ros asked.

"I've to meet him in 1 hour in the parking lot across from Little Acorn Nursery."

"The children's nursery. Why there."

"He didn't say. Harry I have such a horrible feeling that he's already planted that bomb."

"Connie, are you sure that you're up for this."

"I don't have a choice Harry. I can't let him kill innocent children. I just can't."

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Connie went into get a small tracker from Malcolm, to hide on herself incase anything went wrong. Malcolm seemed deep in thought when she entered.

"You alright Malcolm."

"I will be. Here's the tracker."

He stood up and put the pin on the front of her jacket and looked at her for a few minutes.

"Be careful out there Connie."

"Malcolm, I'll be alright."

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby, back then."

"There were many times I wanted too, believe me but I knew you'd try and talk me into keeping it and I just couldn't Malcolm."

"It's just to think you went through it on your own, when Harry and I could have…"

"You and Harry couldn't have done anything. They were my choices to make, nobody else."

"I know you've done many unspeakable things lately but I just want you to know that I know you had your reasons for doing what you did and that I never stopped caring about you."

"Malcolm, you make it sound as though I won't be back."

Malcolm just smiled shakily and suddenly drew Connie into a hug, holding onto her tightly.

"Malcolm, I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let the liked of Davey King be the death of me. If Qualtrough and a bomb can't kill me, there's no bloody way he will. I'll be alright."

"Ofcourse you will. Take care."

Connie smiled at him and then made her way back out to the grid where Harry, Lucas, Jo and Ros were waiting for her. They all looked up when they saw her coming, all smiling at her, including Ros.

"You lot look as though I'm going to my death."

"We're just worried Connie." Harry said.

"You and me both. I just want this over with."

"Connie, you'll be in the car with Ros. Lucas and Jo, you're with me."

"Before we head out, could I just have a quick word with Lucas please, alone." Connie asked.

"Ofcourse. We'll wait outside."

Connie watched as the others left and then turned her attention back to Lucas.

"Is something wrong." He asked.

"Apart from what we're about to walk into, no. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. You put your trust in me when nobody else would. You saved me, convinced the others to give me a second chance. Listened to all my issuses involving King, you've even seen me cry which seldom people have. I only let my emeotions show when I truly trust a person and I do trust you without a doubt. I probably wouldn't have made it this far without your help. I'm forever in your debt."

"We won't let him kill you. We'll do everything in our power to prevent that."

"I know you will. Come on, we better get going."

Lucas walked slowly behind her, praying to god that he'd be able to keep his promise. Lucas got in the first car beside Harry and Jo and took off. Connie slid in to the passengers side of the second car beside Ros.

"You okay, Connie."

"Just nervous. I don't think I've ever felt so scared. It feels like 30 years ago all over again, accept this time he's risking the lives of small children. Bastard."

"We'll protect you all we can."

"I know you will. Thank you Ros, I know I don't deserve your help."

The rest of the drive remained silent. Connie thinking about all the things that could posssibly go wrong, the lives of the Children at the Nursery. Ros mind kept drifting back to the tunnel. How she'd kept telling Lucas to leave Connie to die in the tunnel, thinking about all the anger she had built up inside for the woman sitting beside her, yet not knowing all the pain and trauma she'd had to endure in her life and how in the end she had betrayed them in order to protect them all. As Jo drove to the location a mile from the parking lot Connie was going too, Harry put his hand into a rucksack he had brought along.

"Harry, what's in the bag."

"Protection." He said, bringing out a handgun.

"Jesus Harry, why."

"Because if he so much as lays a hand on Connie again, he's dead."

"Harry, do you think having a gun on hand is a good idea."

"Lucas, he raped her, he left her pregnant and because of that she had to go through the trauma of aborting her own child because she couldn't face raising it, knowing who it's Father was. Malcolm and I have been in her life all these years and never knew anything about it, well Malcolm, some but she never should have had to deal with it on her own. Everything he put her through, led her to turn out the wway she did. I will make sure he doesn't leave here today alive."

To Be Continued…

**Omg, another few Chapters and it will all be over. It doesn't seem that long ago when I started this. It'll be sad when it's finished xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jo pulled up around the corner from the nursery, looking in the rear view mirror as she saw Ros pull up behind her.

"Harry, Ros just pulled up." Jo stated.

"Everyone out."

Jo an Lucas followed Harry to Ros car. Ros got out as Harry opened the door for Connie and helped her out. They all stood on the pavement in silence for a few moments, before Connie spoke.

"You would all think it was you going to your death, not me." She joked.

"Connie don't." Lucas replied.

"Sorry. I suppose I should head over there."

"Good luck Connie, just remember we're right here."

"I know that now Harry, thank you."

She gave them all a small smile as she started walking away. Ros stood watching her walk away, wishing she had said something supportive to her before hand.

"Harry, she has to come out of this alive. She's taking a bloody big risk, going in there alone." Ros said.

"Look, we will do everything humanly possible to protect Connie. She has the bug on her and we can hear everything that's said. First sign of trouble, the bomb sqaud's on hand and we go in."

Connie crossed the road to the car park directly across from the nursery. As she got closer, she spotted him beside his blue transit van. The minute she saw him, all the nightmares of what he had done to her came flooding back and she began to feel physically sick. He put out a cigarette that he'd been smoking and stood up straight as she approched him. He moved closer to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, causing her to flinch at the touch.

"Hello Connie, looking as beautiful as you always did."

"Why am I here Davey. What have you done with the bomb."

"All in good time Connie, all in good time. God, look at you."

"Don't touch me."

"I won't hurt you Connie."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You know, those 2 weeks we spent together, best 2 weeks of my life."

"You're delusional."

"Making love to you Connie, you were perfect."

"Make love, you didn't make love to me, you raped me. Day after day after day. You broke me."

"AND YOU KILLED OUR BABY."

"Is that what this is all about, is it. How the hell did you find out about it anyway."

"Qualtrough."

"Bernard." She asked, shocked.

"Your antics got around Connie. Tratior, killer. My kind of woman."

"I was a fool, I made stupid mistakes, thinking it was all for the greater good. I was wrong. Qualtrough screwed me over, threw me to the wolves. I killed an innocent young man with his whole life ahead of him and I will never forgive myself for that. Yes I've made mistakes and believe me I'm paying for them but the difference between you and I is that I regret what I did. All those innocent people you killed, you feel nothing."

"I never imagined Harry to be the kind of man to give second chances."

"Well he did, they all did. How did Qualtrough find out about the baby?"

"He has a very good friend, works as a Doctor."

"He got hold of my medical records."

"Yeah. Qualtrough did a very thoro job before recruiting you. He wanted to know everything about you and I mean everything, hence the medical records"

"How the hell did you and Qualtrough even come together."

"I read about all the crap you caused MI5, Qualtrough's involvement. I contacted him. Seeing you in the papers and what you'd done, I felt a little proud and wanted to see you again so I contacted him. We got talking, mainly about you and the baby came up. He could tell I knew nothing about it. I knew you wouldn't meet me off your own back so I planted the bomb."

"Were is it Davey. Where in the nursery have you planted it."

"Doesn't really matter, does it."

"They're only children for god sake."

"Well it sure as hell didn't bother you when you killed ours, did it."

Ros was looking through binoculars at Connie and King. All 4 were listening to the entire conversation and Lucas was becoming more pissed off as the minutes crept by.

"Harry, we need to know where the bomb is." Ros said.

"Give her a little more time."

"What if he hurts her."

Harry took hold of Lucas arm and guided him over to a quieter spot.

"Lucas, you seem to be very over protective of Connie. I know you wanted to protect her from Ros but…"

"Harry she's a friend, that's all. Yes, I care about her a great deal, she's someone I looked upto once and in all honesty I really hope too again. She's been through enough and she needs to come out of this alive."

"We'll do our best, I promise."

Davey pulled Connie closer to him, causing her to tense in his arms. She felt the sudden urge to be sick as the smell of his cheap aftershave invaded her senses, reminding her of those awful 2 weeks.

"I want to know Connie. Why, why did you kill it."

"It was too bloody painful, that's why. You raped me, you hurt me. Do you think it was easy for me to find out that you'd gotten me pregnant. All my life I'd imagined having a child of my own but not like that. The very idea of giving birth to your child made my skin crawl."

He was about to reply to her when the small transmitter she was wearing made a loud noise. He saw her hand going to cover it up but he grabbed hold of her and held her to him, a knife to her throat.

Ros yelled to Harry when she saw what was taking place and all four of them rushed over to the car park.

"ONE MORE MOVE AND SHE DIES."

"Put the knife away Davey."

"Go to hell Harry."

"Put the knife away."

"No, she killed it Harry. Our baby, our own flesh and blood."

Ros looked at Connie and saw the tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing her like this and in the last few days it had happened more frequently.

"You raped her Davey, you couldn't have expected her to raise that child knowing the reason for it's existence."

"You could have given it up, given it to another family. She's no better than me. I saw something in her, a uniquness about her, in those 2 weeks I fell in love with her."

"It's wasn't mutual." She hissed.

"SHUT UP."

"Davey, let her go. You're scaring her."

"Good, it's the least she bloody deserves."

Lucas had taken the gun from Harry before everything had turned sour. He was stood to the left of Davey and gently removed the gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it to Davey.

"Let her go King, we won't ask you again." Lucas said.

"Oh, Lucas North. Your rescuer. Very protective of you lately, hasn't he Connie."

"I said let her go."

King gave a wicked smile Lucas way before digging the knife into Connie's side before pushing her in the way of Lucas. Lucas quickly grabbed her as Ros took the gun from Lucas and ran after King with Jo in tow. Connie fell into Lucas arms as he went to his knees with her.

"Shit, Harry. She's needs an ambulance now."

"I'm on it."

Harry got on the mobile and phoned for an ambulance and ordered the bomb squad to move into position.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I couldn't stop him." Connie whispered in short breaths.

"It's okay, you're okay. Try not to talk, the ambulance is on it's way."

"Maybe this is god's way of telling me to give up."

"Nonsense. Don't you dare give up. I won't let you.

Harry looked down as Lucas held her. His eyes locking with Harry's, praying she'd be okay.

To Be Continued…

**Okay my lovely readers. One Chapter left. I'm actually really sad it's nearly finished xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe it. It's finally over. You have all been fantastic and I love you all so much for all your support and encouragement. I wasn't very sure about this when I first started writing it but it was really worth it. I wanted to do another soon, with Connie/Malcolm, outside of work. What do you think. Malcolm's the only one I can see with Connie, or is that just to out there. Let me know my lovlies xxx**

**Chapter 20**

Lucas was sitting on the cold concreate for what seemed like hours holding Connie. The blood loss was getting worse. His head shot up as he heard sirens and he saw Harry rushing back to him.

"The ambulance is here Lucas."

"Thank god, what about the bomb squad."

"Just arrived. Now's she doing."

"She can't keep her eyes open."

The ambulance pulled up and 2 abbulance men approached them. They took Connie gently from Lucas arms and laid her onto a stretcher.

"What's her name."

"Connie, Connie James. Is she gonna be okay." Lucas asked.

"It's a pretty deep knife wound. We'll get her to Hospital immediately."

"I'm going with you."

"Lucas…"

"Harry please, She needs a friendly face."

"Very well, off you go. We'll meet you there."

"Thanks Harry."

Lucas got into the back of the ambulance with Connie as Harry watched them drive away. Harry went over to one of the officers from the bomb squad.

"What's happening." Harry asked.

"Are you Harry Pearce."

"That's right and you are?"

"Officer Barker. My men have just gone in to get the kids and teachers out. They're doing a sweep of the building as we speak, trying to trace the location of the bomb. Don't worry, we'll get it."

"Just get those kids out, for god sake."

"Try not to worry Mr Pearce."

Ros was running as fast as her legs could carry her with Jo a few feet behind her. King was quicker than Ros had anticiapted. She saw him duck into an alley and quickly followed. They came to a standstill at the end of the alley as barbed wire fencing prevented King getting any further. He stood facing them, his knife stretched out at Ros and Jo, who had finally caught up with them.

"Don't come any closer."

"Come on King, did you really think you'd get away with all this. Did you really think you'd win this fight."

"I had a damn good try."

"And failed, we're MI5 for god sake. You don't cross us, any of us."

"I'm very surprised Ros, you of all people. Forgiving Connie after what she did."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten anything but I refuse to let the likes of you try and kill her. You're right, I'll never forgive her for what she did but we can move on, build bridges. We won't let you win, now put the bloody knife down."

"Tell Connie I'll see her in hell."

King started screaming at the top of his lungs and began running towards Ros and Jo. Panic set in and all Ros could do was point and shoot. King fell at Ros's feet, bloody pouring from his chest. She knelt down beside him as he spoke in harsh short breaths.

"Tell her I loved her." He spoke before darkness infaded him and the life drained away.

As Ros stood up, Jo came up beside her.

"Good shot." Jo said.

"Not bad was it. It's the least the bastard deserved. Come on, we better get back to Harry."

As Ros and Jo approached the Nursery, they saw Harry standing with an officer.

"Harry, what's happening."

"The bome squad just got all the kids and their teachers out. They've located the bomb, it's down in the boiler room. There's 2 officers down there now trying to disarm it."

"And on saying that Mr Pearce, would you and your colleagues please move away from the building. If this place goes up, you'll go with it. Now please."

"Ofcourse old chap, sorry."

Harry moved away with Ros and Jo.

"Where's King."

"Dead. I shot him Harry."

"Good work. You'd better call the coroner, let him know he has a body to retrieve."

"I'll make the call." Jo said.

"Thanks Jo. Harry, how's Connie."

"They've taken her straight to the Royal. I suppose we could head over there now. The bomb squad appear to have things under control here."

"I assume Lucas went with her."

"Ros, don't start that again."

"No, I'm not. I'm sick to death of all this fighting. I'm calling a truce with her. I'll never forgive her for what she did, never but I can move on."

"I'm glad Ros, thank you. Come on then, lets go."

They arrrived at the Hospital hald an hour later. When they walked in, they spotted Lucas sitting in the waiting area.

"Lucas, how is she." Ros asked, approaching him.

"She came out of surgery about 10 minutes ago. They're just getting her settled in her room."

"So she's okay Lucas."

"Harry, she's fine."

"Thank god."

The Doctor attending to Connie had told them all to make their visits short. Jo and Harry had been the first ones to check on her, followed by Malcolm who had arrived shortly after the others after hearing what had happened. Ros went into Connies room and approached her bedside.

"Hello Connie."

"Ros."

"How do you feel."

"Sore, I haven't even recovered properly from the last stab wound and now I have another." Connie laughed.

She laughed to hard that coughing followed. Ros poured her a glass of water and helped her to sit up and she took a few quick sips. Ros put the glass aside and helped Connie to lie back down.

"Thank you Ros. Harry told me what you did to King."

"It had to be done, it was him or us. I'm glad that you're okay. I mean that."

"You do."

"Look Connie, I know things haven't been plain sailing between you and I lately but I think it's time we put all the shit aside, start over again."

"Do you mean that."

"Don't take that to mean that I forgive you or anything because I never will. You still have a long way to go in gaining back our trust but you're getting there and to be honest I'm sick to death of fighting."

"I'd like that Ros, very much."

"Good. I'll let you get some rest and I think Lucas wants to see you before we go."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Get some rest Connie."

As Ros walked out the room, she gave Connie a warm smile, the first time she'd seen her smile at her like that in a very long time. Lucas looked up as he saw Ros approching.

"Ros, is she okay."

"Oh for god sake Lucas, yes she's fine. I've never met anyone who worries as much as you."

"Sorry."

"Well after you've been in Lucas, we'll head off." Harry said.

"Actually guys, you go on without me. I'll get a taxi back."

Harry and Jo walked out to the car with Malcolm and Ros turned back to Lucas.

"Lucas, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what."

"About Connie. Saving her the way you did, protecting her, staying at her house. Constantly worrying about her."

"What are you asking me Ros."

"It sounds stupid to say but do you have feelings for Connie."

"What, no. Ros come on, seriously. Ofcourse I don't have feelings for Connie, at least not in that way. I looked upto her a long time ago and I want to be able to look upto her again. If we can help her rebuild her life, then maybe all of this was worth it."

"Sorry, I just thought I'd ask."

"Tell you what. When I'm finished here, how about we go for a drink."

"Yeah, I'd like that. 2 hours."

"See you them."

He smiled as he watched her walk away and he couldn't supress a laugh at Ros imagination sometimes. He walked into Connie's room to see her looking a lot better than she had a few hours previously.

"Lucas."

"Hey, how do you feel." He asked, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Much better, thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You've done everything. I wouldn't have gotten through all of this without your help. You've protected me in a way I never imagined anyone would." She said, tears threatening to fall.

"Connie, it's all over now. It's time to put it all behind you and get on with your life. As long as you have us, you'll be okay." He said, taking hold of her hand.

They sat silently, both relieved that the whole mess was over and done with. Connie knew that what she did was wrong and she knew she'd spend the rest of her life repaying the people she worked with because without them she'd most certainly be dead. However bad things got in the future, she'd never betray them ever again. The great Connie James would return, one day.

Fin xx


End file.
